In medical and biotechnology fields such as development of a disease diagnosis method, biological tissues are immunostained with a fluorescent dye and then observed using a fluorescence microscope. However, with this method, the resolution is limited to about 1000 times. In contrast, as a method of observing an analysis point of a sample composed of biological tissue labeled with a fluorescent dye at high magnifications, a method has been proposed in which fluorescence is generated by irradiating the sample (cathodoluminescence) with an electron beam of a scanning electron microscope (hereinafter referred to as SEM) and the fluorescence is observed (for example, PTL 1).
Further, although relating to analysis of a semiconductor wafer or the like, a surface analyzing apparatus has been proposed in which X-ray spectroscopic spectrum and fluorescence spectrum of an analysis point of a sample are measured by combining a SEM and an optical microscope so as to perform in a single apparatus sample excitation by charged particles and sample excitation by light (for example, PTL 2).
As described above, by combining a SEM with an optical microscope and observing immediately with SEM the analysis point of the sample composed of biological tissue labeled with a fluorescent dye, it can be expected that an object can identified from morphological characteristics of the analysis point of the living tissue sample in a short time.
However, in this case, even if the same sample is conveyed to the SEM and the optical microscope, respectively, to observe the same portion, positioning accuracy by conveyance is poor, and the same portion cannot be observed with high accuracy.
Thus, although relating to a semiconductor device, as a conveying apparatus for conveying a sample to a scanning electron microscope, configurations as disclosed in PTL 3 and PTL 4 are known.